Hidden Self
by scryoko
Summary: Slayers/CCS. At the final battle w/ Phibrizzo, Lina didnt come back like she did in NEXT. the LoN makes a deal w/ her & she takes it. W/ memories that has anything to do w/ Gourry lost, she has a


I know, I know. Everybody's sick of 'author's notes', ne? Anou, this one is relatively important though. heh heh. If you skip this and just go on with the story, I think you'll be utterly confused.at least sorta anyways. hehehe. Anyway, what I wanted to say was that this is at then of NEXT but Lina is 15 years old. I know, I know, you're like WHAT??!!!, ne? hehehehe. I didn't want her to be 16 or 17 ok. So all the adventures and stuff before, she was younger. As with Zel, Gourry and the others too. Whatever their age were before, they're now 1 or 2 years younger. And as for Syaoran and Sakura and them, they're 15 too. I wanted to change their ages too. So when the whole Clow Cards incident happened, they were 121/2 instead of 10. And I suppose with all Clow Cards and Sakura Cards (this story takes place before the 2nd movie), it all took place in about 2 years or so. And so then they would be 14, near 15. However, it is a couple of moths after that, so that would explain them being 15, ok?.good. And of course I don't own anything. That's it!!  
  
p.s. for those of you guys who usually hate reading *author's notes* at the beginning or end of fics, please read the above because it is IMPORTANT!!! (deals with this fic.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Sylphiel woke up from laying on the crystallized ground with a jolt, a gasp escaping her lips. She then calmed down and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She turned to her right and then witnessed a brief white light emerge from Amelia's and Zelgadis' unconscious bodies. Only a few seconds later after the white light dissipated, both of them woke up, just like the others.  
  
Zel brought a hand to his aching head and shook it before getting up off of the ground. His eyes darted around. "Wha..What's going on?" he voiced but received no answer. Then, the form of Gourry standing in front, but facing away from then, caught his, Amelia's, and Sylphiel's attention. "Gourry!"  
  
From looking at his eyes, Gourry seemed to be in some kind of trance.not being his usual self. He took one step forward, and then another.towards a big golden glowing sphere of energy. He was going to continue but then Zel, Amelia, and Sylphiel grabbed onto to him to prevent him from doing so, at the same time keeping their eyes on the golden energy as well. "Gourry-sama!"  
  
Gourry didn't bother struggling as he stopped, never taking his orbs off of the golden light. Suddenly a shadowed figure seem to be coming towards them out from the light in front of them. It was running, iya.more like weak jog but the shadow-- no longer a shadow but a dying Hellmaster trying to escape his death. It emerged from the light but then, it dissolved right in front of their eyes and vanished with a soft pleading cry. "Phibrizzo.." Zel said softly, though he too, like the others were shocked. Amelia then gasped when the big bal of energy began to reduce smaller until it was no more. And there on top of the crystallized rock, stood Lina looking down at them, with a golden aura surrounding her.  
  
They knew that something was wrong with 'Lina' there. Amelia was the first to speak. "Lina..san..?"  
  
"Iie. That is not Lina." a familiar voice spoke. Zel and Amelia darted their eyes around as to search for the origin of the voice. Then, on a high mound, a small swirl of black energy appeared before expanding. It turned into a whirlwind before Xellos materialized standing there, staff in hand. "I saw all that occurred." he spoke to Zel-tachi, his eyes opened, revealing his violet eyes. He then turned to 'Lina', the others follwed his gaze there. "That person is the source of all chaos. The Golden Lord."  
  
Zel took a step back in shock, his eyes as round as saucers. "Masaka! You mean, the Lord.?!" he didn't even dare finish what he started. Iya, not dare, he didn't want to believe that what Xellos said was true.  
  
Sylphiel finished it for him. "The Lord of Nightmares??!!" she then gasped in horror as she brought her hands to her face. Her eyes were wide as well. "Then Lina-san cast the Giga Slave?!!" Her question went unanswered but they all already knew the answer to that one.  
  
Lina, or rather, the Lord of Nightmares said nothing and turned her head slightly so her gaze was on the trickster priest. Xellos got on one knee and bowed to the mother of all darkness. "She said it herself. [My power is my mind.]."  
  
Zel turned his head form facing Xellos to the Lord of Nightmares in shock and disbelief, while Amelia had the same look on her face but one hand was brought to her chest. He grit his teeth. "Meaning the Giga Slave is the Lord of Nightmares herself??!!" Zel interpreted. The look on his eyes were then replaced with anger. "What about Lina??!! Where's Lina now?!!!" he shouted in rage.  
  
"That's right!" Amelia turned to Xellos with hopeful eyes. "Where's Lina-san??!!" she asked the mazoku priest.  
  
Xellos closed his eyes and bowed his head in despair before shaking it, indicating a no..meaning she was no more. Sylphiel gasped yet again and then slumped to the floor, weeping.  
  
"..I appeared on this world because the one called Lina willed me to." the Lord of Nightmares [LoN] spoke calmly. "She sacrificed all that she was.." the mother of all darkness lifted her hand and pointed at Gourry. ".all to save that man's life."  
  
Although Gourry didn't like Lina, she was still his friend, that he knew. He grit his teeth and blinked slowly before looking at the LoN again. "The wish that the girl named Lina sent me." she began again. "Her honest thoughts, her pure heart.. Because of those thoughts, I am here now." she finished.  
  
Amelia took a step back. "She sacrificed all that she was.?"  
  
Zel clenched his hands in fury. "Are you saying that's what Lina wanted??!!" he shouted.  
  
His question went unanswered. "The polar opposite of nothingness is existence." Xellos explained. "In other words, when a pure wish is made by existence. to call forth oblivion, it must itself return to oblivion...I suppose that's to maintain balance."  
  
Sylphiel stood up then. "Then Lina-san. What about Lina-san?!"  
  
The LoN turned away from them but her head still looked back. "The chaos that exists within me..has consumed her."  
  
Gourry gritted his teeth in anger after hearing that from the LoN. "K'so!!!!" he shouted and slammed his fist onto the ground.  
  
Zel from behind him walked forward, not believing it. "It can't be.." he said in rage, almost venomously.  
  
The other three turned to him. "Zelgadis!!" but the chimera ignored them, his attention on the Golden Lord.  
  
"If Lina's disappeared.then I want it all undone. I want it all undone!!!" his face and eyes showing the fury that burned inside of him.  
  
The LoN narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Martina got up from the ground, her eyes shut with her hands clenched. "That's right! What's the point of you saving all of us and Gourry.if you aren't here anymore?!!!"  
  
Gourry agreed. "That's right. That's exactly right!"  
  
"Lina!! Wake up, Lina!!!!!" Zel shouted with all his might.  
  
The LoN merely lifted up her hand and rubbles and the crystals inside and out began to part from the ground and levitate up to the air.causing the ground below to tremble like an earthquake. The golden ball of light appeared once again around the LoN as she slowly lifted herself off the ground and towards the sky above, her hair flying straight up as did her cape. Zel outstretched his hand up, as if trying to reach her. *Lina was the only one who never despised me when she first met me. She was also the first to make me laugh. I won't just let someone as special as a friend like her go like that. It's not fair at all.* he thought in anger. "Lina!!!!!!!"  
  
More giant boulders began to ascend to the sky. "Lina!!! Wake up!! Lina!!! You belong here with us!!! Not trapped inside that chaos!!!!" the stone-skinned sorcerer shouted. "Ray Wing!!!" he shot up into the air after her, determined to get her back no matter what.  
  
"After him Amelia." Gourry told her and took a huge leap in the air after seeing her nod. He landed on the ascending boulders, running and jumping from each..going higher and higher as he went.  
  
"Wait for me!!" shouted Sylphiel as she 'Ray Winged' after Amelia into the air.  
  
"Iie!! Don't leave me behind!! Onegai!! Iie!!!" Martina shouted as Zangulus held her. But then she abruptly stopped as Zangulus called her name and turned her to face him. "Martina! Martina!"  
  
She looked at him without saying a word. He lifted his head and looked up at them. "Now is the time to pray to Zoamelgustar." he said. She said nothing and they both looked up at the scene before them once again..the boulders continuing to levitate and the wind continuing to pick up around them.  
  
Zel dodged and avoided the boulders that got in his way. "You think that I'm just gonna let you take Lina like this??!!" he shouted to LoN who stayed silent all along as she passed through the black energy barrier.  
  
"Zelgadis!!!" Gourry shouted but Zel ignored him. He neared the black barrier when a giant boulder came down towards him. "Fireball!!" the boulder exploded into tiny pieces and kept going after Lina. When he reached the black energy barrier, he held his hands up above him and concentrated on a 'Ra Tilt' in his palm. "I won't let you go!!!" The strongest attack in Shaman magic appeared in his hand and he thrust his cupped hands forward, forcing his way through the other side and succeeded in penetrating the dark energy.  
  
"It's no use!! Come back!!" Gourry shouted but whether Zel heard him or not shout that or not, it was hard to tell. If he did hear him which he probably did due to the fact that he has sensitive ears because of his part demon side, he did a god job of ignoring the blonde mercenary.  
  
The second Zel penetrated through, a huge explosion came from his penetration and the trio that went after him were sent flying back from the force of the blow. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!"  
  
The LoN flew backwards towards oblivion and Zel soared after her. "Lina!!!! Maybe your stubborn and sort of perverse.." Flashes of Lina with her beautiful smile and all the times when her laughter filled his ears appeared in his mind. "Maybe you trick people with your charm..maybe you look down on people's who weaker than you, but.but.we need you, Lina.."  
  
He flew faster after the LoN and eventually neared her. He forced one hand forward through the golden energy sphere and soon, his whole self was inside..both his hand getting a good grip on Lina's wrist. It wasn't too tight, but it wasn't loose either. If he let go, he knew that he would lose her forever. He just had to get the Lina he knew back.not the LoN that consumed the fiery sorceress he knew. But it all still didn't work. The LoN closed her eyes and before he could do anything, more golden light surrounded them and her form began to slowly fade until there was nothing there anymore..  
  
*Iya!! It couldn't be true.. She can't be gone.. She can't..* He too shut his eyes as he knew that it was all over and there was no way that the Lina he knew would return. After what seemed like an eternity, Zel felt something different about him and he opened his eyes.just in time to see that his hands were fading away. "Iie.. Iie, this can't be happening. K'so!!! We want Lina back!!!!!!!" his voice echoed throughout before his whole self soon faded completely just like the LoN.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, this time he felt that there was something solid under his feet and he could feel that he was standing. All thoughts about what last happened flooded to his mind and his eyes revealed despair. "Zelgadis-san!!" he looked down when he heard a familiar voice call his name and saw Amelia, along with Sylphiel in Gourry's arms looking up at him with happiness and hope. "Where's Lina-san?" the shrine maiden asked with hope and fear at the same time in her voice.  
  
Zel couldn't bring himself to say it. To say that she was no more and that Lina Inverse will never appear before them or in this world for that matter again. So he closed his pain filled eyes and bowed his head, shaking it. Understanding exactly what he meant, Sylphiel shook her head and turned towards Gourry, her soft cries could be heard in the silence. Gourry bowed his head and hugged his koi tighter while Amelia fell back on the ground, stunned and hot tears ran rivers down her cheeks as she too wept for the loss of their friend. Zelgadis turned away from them and stared up into the shining sky, which he thoroughly hated and felt disgusted with at the moment. In a situation like this, how can the world express its peacefulness with the serenity of the mood??!! But could no longer stay angry long then for the despair had overflowed the other intense emotion. But, dammit! Why did this have to happen?! His shoulders slumped and his clenched fists loosened limply on his side. "..Sayonara.. Lina.." he bowed his head so that his wired bangs completely covered his eyes, making it impossible to see them. However..the one thing that you were able to see.. was the lone tear that marked it's course down his cheek which he never bothered to wipe off.. for her sake..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Elsewhere. ~  
  
The first thing the fiery redhead perceived when she once again gained consciousness was the fact that her whole head was throbbing in pain. "Ugh.." she moaned and with one hand, she helped herself up into a sitting position, while the other held her aching head. After shaking her head as to try to get rid of the pain and trying to clear her thoughts, she soon but hesitantly opened her eyelids, revealing her firey, scarlet red orbs. Trying to get rid of the pain in her head was unsuccessful but it did subside..enough that the petite fifteen year old sorceress was able to handle. She then walked down memory lane as she though of what last happened before she slipped into unconsciousness and somehow ended up here.wherever -here- was, that is. She remembered..remembered Phibrizzo was about to really kill Gourry first, then the others when she had made her final option to cast the Giga Slave. But then, that spell went out of control when the Hellmaster attacked her and then everything just blacked out for her..  
  
Her eyes darted around the really dimly lit room, at the same time helping herself on her feet. The room-- although was pretty dark --had a chair similar to that of a throne across from her against the wall, she observed. It was hard to see the big chair there but if you were to look real closely, you would just be able to see it. Then two torches magically lit up from the side of the room where the throne was located at, brighting up the small room. Each torch was located kinda high up against the wall on each side of the throne. However, that sudden change wasn't what startled the teen cause she was, but rather a lady.iya, a girl, possibly no older than she sat on the throne, a small smile on her face, a glass of wine in her hands. The girl standing was certain that the other girl was not there just a second ago but now she was.  
  
".Lina Inverse.." the mysterious girl nodded to her. Lina returned the nod with one of her own. "Have a seat." Lina's gaze quickly traveled around the room and then opened her mouth. "Demo there are no--." before she could finish, she felt something solid suddenly came into contact against the back of her lower legs. Her brow scrunched up in confusion and when she turned around, she jumped with a short scream.obviously startled to the fact that a comfy chair had materialized out of thin air right behind her. She calmed down and then couldn't help but glare at the now giggling stranger. "Ack!! Don't -do- that!!" She knew she shouldn't have busted like that but she couldn't help it. It was quite obvious that she knew that the only other occupant in the room was one really powerful person. Anou.ok, so it wasn't that obvious but that wasn't the point. Her women's intuition had told her that about the magic-using girl and she was almost 100% positive that were true. She didn't say anything else as she took a seat, just as she was told. She didn't want to make the stranger angry. Sure she was -the- Lina Inverse but she had a bad feeling that this girl was definitely not one to mess with. She didn't know how she knew that.but she just.did.  
  
"Wine?" the girl offered but she just hook her head. Lina silently scrutinized the other teen that resided in the room. Wavy aquamarine colored hair cascaded just over her shoulders which were left down, aside from the fact that there were two shimmering butterfly clips on each side of her head. Piercing dark ebony eyes matched the black plain and simple, low cut spaghetti strapped gown that the teen wore that hugged her slim body nicely, showing every curve in the right places.especially the upper portion of her body which Lina could see that it was bigger in size than hers. She just couldn't help but frown at that as she thought of how underdeveloped her body was. However, the girl did see the frown and raised her eyebrow at her.  
  
Lina saw that and blushed. "Eto.. Who are you and where am I? Where is this place? I don't think I've ever been here before, but if I did then I must've forgot. And how in the world did I get here in the first place? Last thing I remember, I had cast an out of control Giga Slave and then I just blacked out. Did -you- bring me here? If so, why'd you go and do that? I mean, what do you want to do with me of all people? And I'm pretty sure that I've never seen you before 'cause if I did then I know I'll most certainly recognize someone like you. Er. don't take me wrong or nothing ya know. I'm not saying that you're bad or ugly or anything like that 'cause L- sama knows you're most definitely not any of those, that's fer sure. What I -am- trying to say is that I just have a pretty good photographic memory and all ya know so I'm 100% sure that I'd recognize you if I've seen you before, ya know. So where's minna--." but before Lina could continue, the girl waved her hand in the air and no sound came out of the rambling redhead. Lina froze when she felt as if something was blocking her from speaking. She jerked her head up and stared at the girl, the rate of her heart beat rapidly becoming more intense by the quarter of the second. She could even hear her heart beat pounding loudly within her diaphragm. She never felt so edgy.so panicky and tense in all of her life-- ok, except maybe when dealing with Luna but that was another matter --which was why she just kept on rambling.half of the time not even knowing what in the world she had just said.  
  
"Calm down.no need to be nervous.." the girl then sighed. "I had figured that if I had taken this form, you'd feel more like yourself since in this form I am no older than you. But I guess that didn't work. You are far more clever than I had expected and had given you credit for, Lina Inverse.. I should say,.you certainly have my respect." the girl took another sip of wine before speaking again, ignoring the raised eyebrows as an expression of surprise coming from her..companion. A moment later when she saw that Lina wasn't as fidgety and really uneasy as before-- even though she still was --, she waved her hand once again and Lina felt the invisible and transparent blockage from her throat disappear. She knew then that she got her voice back again and softly cleared her throat just to make sure. Able to hear the sound of her voice again, she let out a sigh and relaxed.a bit.  
  
The girl with the wine decided that then was a good time to speak again. ".I'm assuming you had felt the radiance of my power." it was more of a statement than a question. Lina bit her lip and nodded. The girl smiled when she saw that Lina had her gaze on her own lap, her fingers slightly trembling as they fiddled with each other. The girl opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out as she decided against it. Instead she called the other girl's name-- who looked up at the call --and waved her hand in the air.  
  
"Guess I should start with explanations, ne?" the girl said with a chuckle. "First things first." she then paused as if thinking about something and then frowned. That, however, didn't last long and it turned into a grin. ".I am darkness beyond the blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. the source of all chaos."  
  
Lina instantly froze in terror, s if she had just been consumed by a Freeze Arrow. "The L.L.Lord of N..Nightmares??!!!!" she choked out. She just bring herself to believe it.*the* Golden Lord, herself, was standing, iya, sitting right before her very own eyes!!!.. But as she probed deeper within her thoughts, she knew that it was possible. After all, the radiance of the stranger's powers ahead of her was just simply incredible..  
  
The LoN just couldn't resist the urge to smirk at her reaction, and thus she did..quite widely in fact, I should add. "Aa..I believe that you are correct on that.sudden outburst. But I guess it was to be expected, ne?" Without receiving an answer, the LoN just chuckled with merriment. But soon, she calmed downand cleared her throat. "Now I suppose you at this point, you're curiously wondering what you are doing here, am I right?"  
  
All Lina could do was just simply nod, not a single word had left her lips.  
  
"Anou.I suppose I should start by explaining.." she paused before continuing again. "The chaos that existed within has consumed you when you cast that out of control Giga Slave, Lina. that would explain why you are here." Lina just sadly lowered her head a bit, but not too much, not wanting to expose any weakness at the moment.  
  
".Now before I continue any further, you do know that you are my favorite, do you not?" she took another sip.  
  
The redhead perked up when she heard this. "I am???!" her brows scrunched in disbelief and in surprise at the same time. The LoN smiled and nodded. "That why you have the mark of chaos on your forehead that you keep hidden under that ridiculous bandana of yours." She now shook her head and chuckled.  
  
Lina blushed in embarrassment. She often wondered what those two marks were and now she knew. she wasn't sure if it was a good thing though..  
  
"..Since you my favorite. I wanted to give you a second chance at joy in your life."  
  
".What do you mean by that, L-sama?" confusion struck her like lightning.  
  
"First tell me... you love that boy, do you not?"  
  
Lina's face was quite red but thank goodness that the room wasn't that bright so it wasn't easy to identify so. "W--Wh--What are you talking about L-sama?"  
  
The LoN brought the glass of wine down from her lips. "Now, now child. Don't even start -that- with me." she raised a brow.  
  
Lina bit her lip before sighing. She probably wasn't going to go anywhere soon and know what the hell was going on if she didn't honestly answer the questions. So might as well.. "..hai.." came the hesitant soft reply.  
  
"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Lina just shrugged before looking up. "Excuse me for asking, but why are you asking about -this-, L- sama?"  
  
"Anou, I can't just give you your second chance at happiness if I don't know the whole story, now can I, Lina?"  
  
"Eto.what exactly do you mean by this 'second chance of happiness' for me?" she questioned quizzically.  
  
"All will be explained after..But first, tell me the whole story between you and him.. I know you truly love him.so what's the problem?"  
  
"He.." it hard already enough for her to try and cope with it, much less making her admit and say it aloud. ".he.loves another.." this time, she turned her head away, no longer able to fight back the tears that clouded her vision. In her heart, she felt as if someone had used a curvy dagger and plunged it right all the way through her chest and connecting through her heart, just twisting it and twisting it. She clutched her chest in silent pain.  
  
The Golden Lord remained silent..then.  
  
The LoN's face was now serious. "..Do you want to see him again? Would you be able to cope with it, child?" Lina shook her head, tears silently falling.  
  
"I don't want to remember them[1]..him. I'd much rather kill myself and save me the suffering than living in sorrow and grief."  
  
"Are you positively sure about what you just said, child?" Lina nodded her head.  
  
"Then you will be fine with your second chance, I suppose.." Lina gave her that puzzled look once again. "..I can do you a favor, Lina." the teen stared her, the expression on her face showing a perplexed, 'favor?' look. ".a favor to erase your memories of that boy and the one that he has affection for."  
  
Her eyes instantly became as wide as saucers when she heard that. *Forget them???!!! Forget him??!!.Simple as that??!!.. Demo..do I really want that?.He won't love me but he never did anyways, so why not? Why am I hesitating??*  
  
"..However..there is a catch to all of this though." Lina inwardly scowled. *I shoulda -known- it wouldn't be as simple as that.* she resisted the urge to glare at the LoN but failed miserably. The other just returned the glare with her own grin. That just made Lina scowl more, but this time, out loud.  
  
She sighed. "So what's the catch?" she asked presumably irritated.  
  
"If I am to erase the memories of him completely from your mind. I'm afraid that I must erase anyone you know that know or has connections with him as well. If not, completely erasing him would be impossible...It's possible to a certain extent of time but after that, your memories would just come flooding back to your mind again... so what is your decision now?"  
  
Lina bit her lip, unsure. *Everyone that knows or has connections to Gourry will be erased too? Then that means that I wouldn't know or recognize Zel, Amelia, minna-chan, even Xellos, or any of the others..*  
  
"You will -still- be yourself.'the bandit killer, Lina Inverse' though ok? It's not as though you will loose your magic and become a whole new person and all y'know. It's only the memories.." the LoN explained.  
  
*But still... I don't want to forget them...but then the pain is still too great..I can't take it...* She slowly lifted her head, her eyes faintly filled with hope through the tears. "What if..What if. I were to. choose to not to. take that second chance? What then?"  
  
"Then you'll stay here with all your memories in tact and I suppose..will be living in depression. If you choose the second chance deal, you will be able to go back.somewhere, but with the impediments.. So what will you choose dear?"  
  
*Stay here in depression like I know I will be in or go down, starting a new life and not remembering the old one...sorta...What should I choose? I don't want to forget everyone else but.I don't want to stay here until my life ends-- whenever that is --and like in grief..* "So there are no chances that I am to get my memories back if I choose the deal?"  
  
"Now, I didn't exactly say that, did I?" Lina frowned at her and gave her that unnerving 'explain' look that when voiced, would not be in a very friendly tone.  
  
"Your memories can be erased forever.but then again, it could not either. It all depends on you."  
  
Lina shook her head, unable to contemplate what she meant. "I don't understand."  
  
"Whether you get your memories back after it's been erased depends if you want it back or not.not your mind wanting it, trying to think up of what you have 'forgotten'.. but whether your heart truly wants to remember those past people -and- events or not. 'Member, it's not just people you aren't remembering. Any event that connects with him will be erased as well. That also means that you won't remember this little chat we are having right now either." she paused to take a sip. "However, I can tell you this. You know the magic amplifiers that Xellos 'gave' you?"  
  
Lina nodded. "You will have those with you, as well as knowing the spell of the Ragna Blade and such but you will have no idea as to how you got them or knew that spell." Lina nodded understandingly.  
  
*If what she says is true, which it probably is..then that means that I still have a chance at remembering them.. This means I have a greater chance at not remembering -him- either.* Although one half of her would regret doing so, the other half confidently told her that what she is about to do is the right thing to do and somewhere deep inside her heart, she knows it.  
  
She brushed her tears away and stood up from the chair. "L-sama. I have made my final decision. I choose the second chance deal and I'm certain about my judgment too." she declared.  
  
The LoN smiled. "I was hoping you'd choose that. I personally think that that's the best choice you've got now. I'm glad you did.. Now, Lina Inverse. Once you disappear from here and forth, it'll be like a -whole- new life for you. I hope that you can enjoy and find happiness then. Take care, child." she said with complete sincerity.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, L-sama..." Lina smiled at her.  
  
And with a slow wave of L-sama's hand, Lina slowly faded from sight before vanishing altogether. She couldn't help but smile but that soon turned into a wide grin. "And boy do I have a surprise for you, child. The fun has yet to begin again.." *But really though.take care, child.and have fun!..* she took one last sip of wine before the lights in the room dimmed even more until you could no longer see the silhouette of the one that had just sat there seconds ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi! Wake up! Wake up!! You're gonna be late for school!! Better wake up!" Lina groggily heard a very unfamiliar cheery voice shouting-- at _her_, she presumed --and shaking her a little bit by the arm trying to wake her at the same time. The sorceress sleepily sat up in her comfy bed and rubbed her eyes, still trying to get her eyelids fully open.  
  
"Ohayo!! Better hurry before you're going to be really late!! I'm gonna go sneak downstairs and see what your dad's cooked up!! I'll be right up in a sec." Still half asleep, she just irritably muttered a 'hai, hai' and got out of bed, no longer hearing that voice. She saw a desk ahead of her with a chair beside it and a hair comb on top of the desk. Sitting down, she looked at herself in the mirror and began to absently brush her hair. After getting the comb caught in one of her tangles, she yelped in pain before rubbing her head. "Itai."  
  
However that fully revived her and she was fully awake now. She carefully combed her long firey red-orange tresses and began to softly hum a music song. It was then that she noticed the pajamas she was wearing an she looked down at her clothing. It was white with brown chibi teddy bears all over. She frowned. Kitto, she definitely -knew_ she'd never worn _this_ before.  
  
Suddenly she heard the same unfamiliar voice from previously again, which now seemed to be a it annoying.. "Ooh pancakes!! I love pancakes!!!.. Hayaku ne, Sakura!! You're gonna be late for school!! That's the last time I'm informing you of this!!" Lina froze as she stared at the mirror, comb dropping out of her clasp and onto the desk. Other than the normal fact that she saw her own reflection in the mirror, she saw a yellow..stuffed animal?.flying in the air behind her??? *A new race of mystical creature??! No way.ne?..I've never seen _that_ before..never heard of stories about something that looks like that either...*  
  
She abruptly turned around and stared at the flying animal that she had never seen before. "What are you?"  
  
"Huh??? Whatcha talkin' about?!." the talking yellow creature shook its head. "Now stop messing around, get dressed and go to school. You're really gonna be late if we keep this up."  
  
"School??!! I don't _go_ to school! Now I'm asking you again, what. are. you.?" she asked with distrust.  
  
"Sakura! Ima who, notta what." he frowned and crossed his arms, pouting. "And it's _me_, Kero!! Y'know, Kero-chan??!! Stop fooling around."  
  
"Chotto matte yo. What did you just call me?"  
  
"Sakura. Y'know. Kinomoto Sakura.whom is actually you?.Did you hit your head or something?" he cocked his head to the side and flew up to her, eyeing her with concern.  
  
"Whoa, whoa.. What're ya talkin' about? Ore wa Lina Inverse da. I ain't this Sakura girl you've been callin' me, k?" Lina crossed her arms and shook her head with a raised brow. "Now answer my question."  
  
Kero's expression became more confused as his frown deepened. "Look, I dunno what kinda prank or joke you're trying to pull here, Sakura, but it isn't funny anymore. Stop messing around."  
  
"Jesus!! How many times do I have to tell you??!! Ore. wa. Lina. Inverse. I. ain't. that. Sakura. girl." she growled in irritation. "So stop calling me her!!!" she screamed, throwing up her hands.  
  
And that's what caught her eyes. Her hands.iya, not _hers_, some unfamiliar ones. She lifted her hands from her sides and studied them closely. As she did so, few strands of hair fell down to her face. And she caught sight of those too.  
  
"What're you doing?" she heard Kero asked but ignored him.  
  
"_Brown_ hair??!.. When did I have _brown_ hair??!! Last time I remembered, I had _long red-orange_ hair!!" she exclaimed. She then noted that when she felt the hair, it was pretty short in the back with the bangs that were about neck-length on each side of her face.both split down the middle. Afterwards, she then looked at the hands again, speaking more softly this time. "Iya, these are not _my_ hands.."  
  
"What're are you talking about?" Kero asked, puzzled.  
  
She looked at him seriously. "Look.Kero. I dunno about you but I know my features like the back of _my_ hand and this is definitely not _my_ hair, nor are these _my_ hands."  
  
"Nani??!!" he paused and then slowly and softly spoke again. "You're that Lina Inverse you've been saying you are.." By the tone of his voice, that was a half-statement, half-question sentence. She nodded, the expression on her face giving a 'no shit, Sherlock' look with one brow twitching.  
  
She then heard him gasp as he was staring in horror and shock at something behind her. She turned around and there was the reflection of her true self in the mirror. "That's.That's."  
  
".me. The real me." she finished. He later snapped back to reality and flew over to the night table and picked up the framed picture, then flew back over to her and handed it to her. She looked at him, thinking *what the hell?* before looking at the picture. In the picture-- which looked really, really clear, unlike of that that she has ever seen before -- was a middle-aged guy with brown hair and glasses on the right, another guy with ebony hair, who seemed to be the first guy's son. And lastly, between the two was a cheery girl with brown hair, who seemed to have short hair and bangs that were neck-length on each side of her face that was split exactly down the middle..  
  
Lina sucked in her breath in horror. *Masaka.ne? There's noooo _way_ this is happening!!* but when she touched the hair and looked down at the picture again, she gulped.  
  
"That's Kinomoto Sakura." she heard him softly say.  
  
*It's true.* She thought as she plopped down on the chair she had sat on earlier. Then she tried to recall anything unusual that happened to her, or at least the last thing that happened to her before she somehow ended up here.. Nothing. She recalled _nothing_!! Not a single damn inkling at all!!! It was like as if the section of her brain that held her memories was just completely blank at the moment. And at that exact moment, there was only one question that rang throughout her mind over and over. One she was determined to seek the answer to.  
  
*What the hell was goin' on???*  
  
  
  
First chapter done. Whatcha think?? I think it's gonna be great!! mwahahahahaha. ^0^ I just _had_ to be evil and stopped there, didn't I?? Yep!! That's me fer ya!!! If ya want more people, review or send feedback (email me) and I'll post up the next chapter once I get it done that is... The more reviews I'll get, the more happier I'll be and hopefully the faster the next chapter will come out!!! That's it so ja ne!!! ^-^  
  
[1] - right here, she means Gourry and Sylphiel, not Zel and the others. 


End file.
